Sin of an Angel
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Every one sins even angels but what happens when your sin comes back to haunt you?
1. Chapter 1

Good things do happen Dean.- Castiel

Not in my experience.- Dean

Dean was looking around he was completely freaked out one minute he was eating dinner with Lisa and her son then another minute he was standing in a corn field. "Cass?" He shouted out. "If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!"

"Dean!" Castiel shouted desperately. "Are you there?" He tried moving towards Dean. "Why are you hear? It's dangerous. Run!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked suddenly there was a bright and a noise.

"Dean run hurry if you stay hear you'll die!" Castiel screamed at him.

"What!" Dean yelled. Suddenly a black light engulfed the area and Dean blacked out.

Three months ago after the battle with Michael and Lucifer...

Castiel was falling through sky something ripped him from heaven but what? What ever it was it came from earth. "Ahhh! This is impossible!" He screamed as he hurled to the earth. As he did he could see so many souls floating up to heaven but alas he was not one of them "Why?" he asked as fell looking as if he lay in the sky. This moment of peace was short lived as he became caught in the wind which was so strong it was almost demonic. He soon crashed into the earth leaving a crater. He soon blacked out.

England 1993...

He watched the little girl from heaven she was on the swings alone. "Strange humans why do humans use such odd things?" He asked.

"Is some one there?" The little girl asked. As she looked up into the sky.

"You can hear me?" Castiel asked perplexed by this stunning revelation.

"Of course I can I'm not deaf. I'm Abby what's your name?" She said this as politely as she could.

"I'm Castiel." He answered briefly.

"So are you an angel?"

"Yes I am how did you know that?"

"Well what else could you be?"

"You're right I guess so Abby why are you here alone?"

"I always come here it's where I feel safe." She answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"My dad he... does things to me. Things I'm not suppose to talk about or he'll kill me."

"I'm sorry."

"Can I ask a question?"

"You already are."

"No I'm asking if I can ask a question."

"But your already talking."

"That's a statement not a question."

"Strange you humans."

"I guess I never really gave it much thought."

"Could you save me from him?"

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's against the will of heaven and God."

"I see that sucks for you I bet having a dad and a boss rolled into one."

"Now that you mention it your right it does suck." She just giggled at him.

Present Day...

Castiel woke up to his shock he was not in a crater but on a playground. "Where am I?" He asked. He heard voices coming from all around him.

"Look at the little man."

"He looks like a twig lets snap him."

"Wanna play?"

"Who's there?" Castiel yelled in demanding authority.

"Little man thinks he calls the shots but he's wrong he is."

"I want to play! I want to play!"

"Snap him snap him like a twig!"

"Show yourselves!" Castiel screamed. The whole area began to spin. Suddenly Castiel started to get hot. Soon fire began to engulf his left hand. He tried to put it out but he couldn't soon his whole body was on fire all he could do was scream as his flesh was seared off and his eye balls began to melt. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he never screamed before then there was a flash of light.

He woke up in a hotel room. "What the hell!" He was shocked what was happening to him and why was it happening?


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel didn't tell you. No of course not. Why would he? Huh some friend.- Anna to Dean.

Castiel walked into the dark hall it was dark and cold. The lights flickered. "Who's there?" He asked spinning around. A laugh suddenly came from behind him. He spun around again. This time he saw a door. He went straight towards it and he cautiously opened the door. To his shock he found himself in Anna's human house. The place was decorated like a party he walked around he saw pictures of her and her parents. He then saw a figure in white moving through the halls.

He followed it. He went up the stairs and found a hall way at the end was a door. He approached the door and found Anna laying on her bed in a sexy white corset.

"Hello Castiel." She said to him.

"Anna what is this how are you still alive?" He asked.

"Well let's see first you betrayed me didn't even tell Sam or Dean what happened to me. So are you really in a position to be asking me anything?"

"Don't give me that you tried to kill them you tried to..."

"Oh so you can trick Sam into letting Lucifer out of hell and get off scott free but I don't even get smudge of consideration? Wow you really haven't changed at all have you." She said as she got out of the bed. "You know Dean and the boys above, below, and in the middle may think that you did it because of loyalty to heaven." She crept over to his left ear and whispered. "But we know the truth you hated me for leaving you and you hate me even more for sleeping with."

He pushed her away. "Your wrong!" He screamed as he smacked knocking her on to the bed.

"How dare that filthy human human touch her." She began giggling. "Why him and not me." She brushed off her bruise. "Well at least your finally being honest gotta say it's nice to finally get some attention."

"Oh please now who's the liar!" Castiel said in protest.

"Huh?" A laugh barely escaped her mouth. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You only slept with Dean because you wanted to rile me up."

"Why else would you have kissed him and in front of me no less. Did Dean even know he was just a toy that you were using a toy to be thrown away did he even know that you were just cuckolding me?" His voice deepened with anger.

"Oh like I needed to use someone how long was it before you were all I don't what to do Anna please tell me what to do. Just say the truth Castiel!"

"You want to know the truth. Fine here's the truth I wanted you to take me with you I would have dove into hell and remained there forever if you commanded it. When you left why did you leave me!" His voice screamed with desperation.

She smiled and whispered into his ear. "I didn't take you with me because I didn't want you to die. That scared me more then anything." She then kissed him and vanished.

"Anna where are you?" He looked around desperately. "Where are you!" But there was just darkness and emptyness around him. With that he wandered around aimlessly in the darkness looking for his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel wandered through the darkness endlessly. He eventually found himself at a door he hesitated there was something evil about the door as if there was a darkness he couldn't hope to comprehend. As he opened the door he found himself in a luxurious mansion. "It's about time you made it through to here." A British voice said. Castiel looked at a man in a chair staring at a fire place. The man slowly rose from his chair and turned to face Castiel.

Castiel stared at him in shock. "No it can't be... Crowley? Your behind this!"

"But of course what better to tear a angel down to it's lowest level than the King of the Crossroads." Crowley said with a smile as he drank his wine glass.

"You son of a bitch I will kill you!" Castiel said marching in rage.

"Oh come now you haven't even heard my offer."

"What offer?'

"Well tell me did ever cross paths with a little British girl named Abby other wise known as Bela Talbot?"

"What the hell do you know about her!"

"Please you underestimate me. I bet you would be amazed as to the things she did for herself money wise and what she did to save her soul from the pits and my that innocent girl you cared so deeply for well lets just say that when we got done with her she wasn't so innocent." A smile cracked on his face.

"You son of a bitch I could end you and you wouldn't be able to stop me!" Castiel said filled with rage.

"Aw but then you wouldn't be able to take my other."

"What offer?" Castiel asked in curiosity.

"I want your soul in exchange for raising Bela I mean Abby and your dearly beloved Anna also as a bonus I will give you and Bobby a get out of hell free card."

"No I wont do it."

"Why because the boys wouldn't lets be honest back when Anna did the nasty with Dean if you could have you would of ripped him to shreds all you have to do is say yes." Castiel paused for a moment considering the deal.

"Tell me what kind of friend not only lets an innocent girl suffer horrible agony not once but twice. That's right twice you let two women endure pain and suffering all the while never thinking of anyone but yourself and your duty. I am giving you a chance to get the two women you love more than anything back all you have to say is yes. Well what's it going to be? A fiddle of gold for your soul says can make all the wrong things right or are you really going to let them down again?"

"I could just do it myself."

"Yes but then you couldn't raise Anna but I can. So what's it gonna be?"

"Fine I'll do it."

"That's music to my ears." He said smiling.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Castiel woke up in the dirt. To his surprise there was a woman standing next to him. It was Anna.


End file.
